creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Furbearingbrick
Talk Archive 1 Talk Archive 2 There you go WhiteReaper (talk) 23:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. Now, without adeiu, welcome to to the new Talk page. Archived responses are on the two pages linked above. I eagerly await your butthurt...er, I mean questions. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 23:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) No more Pokémon pastas Ha! I knew you'd take my advice! =P WhiteReaper (talk) 14:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Mistake This is reeeeeally nitpicky, but in the 'Community Messages' area of the Recent Wiki Activity area, the second-to-last bullet point is missing the word 'time' between 'each' and 'you'. Please don't kill me. TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Dear Furbearingbrick, Forgive me, but I would like to know why you don't except Jeff The Killer stories anymore. Just a question... TheSpiderQueen (talk) 16:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC)TheSpiderQueen Because Jeff and his imitators are part of the cancer that is killing Creepypasta. He's turned mental illness pastas, a once-respected subgenre, into a fangirl-infested, cliche-ridden laughingstock. Next question. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 16:47, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Just sayin sorry about a mistake. Sorry! Sorry about that Minecraft Pasta. Promise nothing like that will happen again! Sorry. DX Steedventures (talk) 01:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Steedventures S'allright. Just read the rules more thoroughly next time. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 01:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you please help me on the chat :( Thanks for the message help. Being a n00b and all, it really helps xD Stuffs Whenever I rollback it tells me (for example) "Cannot roll back edit to Article Listing/U by AbandonedAsylm16 (talk · block · contribs) because someone else has edited the page. The last revision was by ObliterationoftheSelf (talk · contribs). The edit summary was: "Reverted edits by AbandonedAsylm16 (talk | block) to last version by Sloshedtrain"." It isn't really an impediment to my edits since it rollsback anyway, but it is annoying and I'm not sure why it's happening. Also, I think that "FUCK!!!!" blog should be shut down. Too many people commenting on it, basically dogpiling. Plus there's no need to give more attention to the person or the matter. To the moon, your highness! 23:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) thx 4 the tip MMMMM Yeah I have a maggot fetish. Maggot maggot maggot Get stuffed, maggot. 03:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate pasta Please delete this page, it's a duplicate of this one. Or delete the second one, but the second one's title is cooler. WhiteReaper (talk) 15:55, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm not Psychic I just doubt anyone can read it in 5 seconds. WhiteReaper 13:41, December 10, 2012 (UTC) And you know he flagged it in five seconds, HOW??? Like I said, stop assuming. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 15:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) hey chat aint working for me #Dyllan moffat (talk) 15:25, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i'm Muudea's friend he says hes want me to unban him so go ahead and do that when you can thanks. Please sign your posts. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 18:21, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Why hello :D I'm back "Wake up", Herobrine uttered.... "Come on, you'll be late for work" (talk) 01:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Something for your "Reactions" Gallery. If anyone ever insults you, use this. Zmario 14:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Last one. I didn't make this, I found it on a website, but it's still funny nonethless. Zmario'14:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Fat Albert lost episode with bad grammar You probably saw the other night that they had a Fat Albert story on here, I think you were the one that added the deletion template on it. I didn't write the article but I would kinda feel bad if it got deleted, it was probably someone's first pasta. I edited the article just now and tried to correct all the bad grammar but I am not sure if I did good enough. What do you think of it? If I didn't get the grammar right then could you do it? I don't know why but I kinda like the pasta. It is cliche but I like it. Jadenyuki93 (talk) 17:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Jadenyuki93 Fat Albert lost episode with bad grammar I didn't make the story but I would kinda feel bad if it was deleted because it was probably some noob's first story. It has terrible grammar and I tried to fix it but the grammar was so bad it was hard to get it right. Albert's Funeral is the name of the story. I edited it just recently. What do you think? Will that keep it from getting deleted? It is a rather cliche story but for some reason I liked it. Jadenyuki93 (talk) 17:10, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Jadenyuki93 About my Ban Hey what's up? About tomorrow, I don't want you to think that I can't accept criticism. If someone called my pasta shit, I'd be glad, because at least I get to know what people think of it. I actually got mad because I submitted the article, and when I clicked to edit the page to add categories (I had forgotten to while submitting) the "marked for review was already there. You can check the page history if you want. Well, I don't accept criticism from someone who hasn't even read it. And, besides, it didn't have any errors to be marked for review. Anyway, I'm glad you removed the 3-day ban. Even one day is already overkill. Hey Furbearingbrick, can't we two just get along? And congrats on your 6000th edit. WhiteReaper 19:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hm...interesting. And thanks. and then the shark dances too! (talk) 19:40, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Fur! :) ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 22:04, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete the pasta I wrote? I worked a long time on it and I am very proud of it. Also, isn't banning me for a little bit a little extreme? Slatehn, Servant of Darkness 03:06, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Slatehn, Servant to Darkness Is my story (The Glitch Dragon from Zelda: Skyward Sword) re-upload on Creepypasta Wikia? Is my story (The Glitch Dragon from Zelda: Skyward Sword) re-upload on Creepypasta Wikia? (talk: ABOhiccups) You're not allowed to re-upload your own story. Go to Deletion Appeal and make a case there. and then the shark dances too! (talk) 12:37, December 12, 2012 (UTC) About my Bannishment... This is a little bit long, bear with me. So I tried to post my first ever pasta, one that by the way, I am very proud of, and I come the next day to find that the pasta and it's picture had been deleted, I was astounded. I talked to my friends about it and they suggested maybe posting on a less well known site to get it more well known before posting it here. Then, I came back to the site to see that I wasn't blocked anymore. I decided to check the site rules about how my post could've been possibly been blocked and my wonderous works deleted (I don't mind if you don't like it, but that doesn't mean you have to delete it). I checked out what kinds of pastas were unacceptable, spam and troll pastas, and my pasta doesn't fall under either. While yes it isn't actually much of a pasta, as I say in the introduction, it does include a story much longer than the introduction to the character of Slatehn. So, in conclusion, you have left me confused as all hell, and I respectfully request a full explination, and permission to repost as I want people's feedback on the story, and I want to see what other people could write using my character. If it was removed because it wasn't "Creepypasta"ish enough, I've seen things on this site that induce a simple "huh" or even nothing from me, making me wonder how it's a creepypasta in the first place. I demand justice if this is the reason. Slatehn, Servant of Darkness 04:38, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Slatehn, Servant of Darkness It was deleted because your character was a Gary Stu. We no longer accept such incredibly overpowered OCs. and then the shark dances too! (talk) 12:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) You told me to edit my font on The Letter.. What do you want me to do to it exactly? Ragamuffinchild (talk) 17:20, December 12, 2012 (UTC)Ragamuffinchild Remove all text on the page except the story itself, that's how. and then the shark dances too! (talk) 17:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply If that is indeed the reason, add it to the site rules. Slatehn, Servant of Darkness 17:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Slatehn, Servant of Darkness It's ALREADY a rule, silly. I know it's an addendum to the "no Jeff inspired characters" rule, but it covers blatantly overpowered characters in general. and then the shark dances too! (talk) 17:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) New Game - Flag Just wanted some clarification on what exactly needs fixing. I was fairly sure I'd ironed out all the grammer and spelling errors, and there are clearly indented paragraphs. Thanks =) Desparatum (talk) 02:35, December 13, 2012 (UTC) It's the spacing issues, and weird font. Next time, remove all text except the story itself. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick]] 02:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The only text on there is the story, copy-pasted from my Google Docs. I will fix the font, which is Arial, but I'm unsure what you mean by weird spacing. Desparatum (talk) 02:48, December 13, 2012 (UTC) My apologies for the confusion, the text editing on this site does not like Google Docs in the slightest :( Reedited using my OpenOffice backup, hopefully this solves the issues you had :) Desparatum (talk) 03:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I need help with fixing Sonic.exe! D: Someone has edited the ending Sonic.exe into something less frightening, and I cannot allow this! Please allow me permission to re-edit it and remove the extra ending that is ridiculing my creepypasta. I mean honestly, waking up to find that it was just a nightmare? NO! That's not how Sonic.exe's supposed to end at all! it supposed to end with Tom finding the Sonic plushie! I should know because I created the pasta. So please, allow me permission to fix this error and turn Sonic.exe back to the way it was meant to be. JC-the-Hyena (talk) 15:10, December 14, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll unlock it for a while. I didn't even notice the ending was changed, all I noticed was the rampant vandalism that was goin on, which is what prompted me to lock it in the first place. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 16:59, December 14, 2012 (UTC) There we go. I fixed it, now Exe is happy once more. You can lock it back up now. :D Thaaaaaank you! ^3^ JC-the-Hyena (talk) 20:07, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Sig Sorry if this sounds like a silly question, but how do you customize your signature? I noticed that your signature has a different font and a photo accompanying it. Can you tell me how I can modify the font and add a photo to my sig? I would like to have the head (er, skull) of the portrait that you drew of me (just the skull) as an accompanying image to my sig, if at all possible. I'm not sure about the font yet. Again, sorry if this sounds like a silly question. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:14, December 14, 2012 (UTC) You're supposed to go to ask Shining-Armor for that on his blog (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shining-Armor/Signature_Requests), but commissions are closed at the moment. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 19:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I can wait. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:30, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Help? Hey Fur, can you help me out a minute? I made for myself one of those sigs like the one ShiningArmor made for you, but I can't seem to actually use it. When I edit it in preferences, I get that the code is over 255 characters long. So, how do you actually start using it? thanks. WhiteReaper 00:49, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Just use { { SUBST : User: insertusernamehere / SIG} } (remove the spaces) as the signature in your Preferences. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 00:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 01:00, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Juss thinking of you :D Enjoy :) Phantom (talk) 19:16, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Signature Permission Would I be able to use my picture for a signature (linked to my talk page, as a signature is), or are signatures just for admins? I made it myself, and I'd just like to use it. TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Why was my story deleted (Haunted Rockman World for the Game Boy)TheDoubleDragon296 (talk) 20:30, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry It won't happen again. But what about gore that isn't real? [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 15:29, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Fake gore is allowed, sure. The rule is in place to keep us from getting in legal trouble. The admins were forced to delete crime scene photos and such in the early days of the wiki (before I applied), so to be safe no RL gore is allowed on the site. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 15:28, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the tip. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 15:29, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Needs editing Hey Fur, is it okay to remove the "Needs Editing" and the "BAD" template when I fix up a page? Or only admins are supposed to do this? I looked around the rules and didn't find anything on it. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 21:30, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, only admins can do that. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 21:31, December 17, 2012 (UTC) 'kay. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 21:33, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I just called to say You are Awesome Bennett9496 (talk) 21:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Sorry about the Pokepasta, I had already posted it when I found out the rule. It won't happen again. However, if I may know, why are Pokepastas banned? I was quite proud of that story, so I really hope that rule is revoked. Anyways, have a great day! CrazyNintendoGirl (talk) 23:13, December 17, 2012 (UTC)CNG PokéPastas are banned because too many people were making them and too few of them had any trace of originality. They are considered "cliché". LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:35, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Pokepastas are part of the cancer that is killing Creepypasta, that's why. Thier notoriously poor quality and predictable nature have unfortunately been linked in most peoples' minds with the genre in general, which is why fewer people have been taking creepypastas seriously. Also, read this. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 23:41, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Brick probably said it the most succinctly. Also, Brick (*GRAMMAR NAZI ALERT*), it's spelled "Their". I've also noticed that you tend to spell "Piece" with the "I" and "E" reversed (like "Peice"). This is also incorrect. /Grammar Nazi mode off LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:50, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude... "What the hell is going on here...?" Lol. "I don't even wanna know" Some responses from my colleagues.. >:3 [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] listn im sorry for posting a pokepasta i didnt know im really sorrySkydoeshorror (talk) 22:52, December 18, 2012 (UTC)skydoeshorror sorry listn im sorry for posting a pokepasta i didnt know im really sorrySkydoeshorror (talk) 22:52, December 18, 2012 (UTC)skydoeshorror sorry sorry for posting a pokepasta i didnt knwo im really sorrySkydoeshorror (talk) 22:53, December 18, 2012 (UTC)skydoeshorror Autoblock Hey Furbearingbrick, this is WhiteReaper, I'm sorry for using another account, but my account got auto blocked because someone was using the same IP address as me. I have Dynamic IP Address so that might be the reason. Rafael smee (talk) 16:29, December 19, 2012 (UTC) It's not just you. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] christian griswold 17:12, December 19, 2012 (UTC)Bearboy1300christian griswold 17:12, December 19, 2012 (UTC) The Admins keep blocking me for bad grammar , if you could send the people a warning email before you block them so they get a chance to edit the problems out of their story it would make the processes easier . There would probably be more creepy pastas uploaded to the site and they would probably be better then they are now . My creepy pasta had no spelling errors and didn't have anything that was ageants the rules put in the site rules but it still got blocked . If you could please email me telling me why you keep blocking me it would be nice and I can try to fix it when my block is over . Ad page? Hey Fur, is this page supposed to be here? [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] It was added by Wikia staff, so we admins can't remove it, no matter how much it deserves to be. Sorry. :( [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 21:28, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay. The guy from Wikia that did this must be a genius, adding an ad page that doesn't link anywhere, so probably no one will ever see it. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 21:49, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Spin-off wiki? I made a spin-off wiki called "Creepypasta Spin-off Wiki" for those who want to make their spin-off pastas. Is this okay? -PiaNO! (talk) 00:57, December 20, 2012 (UTC) As long as people just use it to post the spinoffs/fanquels and then link to them on thier userpages, and not use it as a place to post "olololo the anti-spinoff rule sux" things, then fine. Plus, as it's a literature site, there should be quality standards in place. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Site_Rules/Quality_Standards [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 01:02, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I tried make a good creepypasta. What did i do wrong? Megablaster7 (talk) 18:22, December 20, 2012 (UTC)megablaster7 Well, for one thing, you made it a wall of text with many punctuation and capitalization issues. For another, you removed the tag we use to mark such stories to be repaired, which is considered vandalism. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 18:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC) The reason why I posted a pasta as a blog post is because it is not finished yet. It is still a work in progress and a rough draft. Lloyd Wolfe92 (talk) 22:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Well then, FINISH IT BEFOREHAND (in Notepad or Word) BEFORE YOU ADD IT TO THE SITE. Or use Pastebin, if you can't save documents. Blogicles are NOT allowed. EVER. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 23:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete my page? If not can i have the text that i wrote back? Sorrow2112 (talk) 00:16, December 21, 2012 (UTC) There's nothing in the deletion logs from you. In fact, that talk message appears to be your only contribution. I hope you aren't sockpuppeting...in any case, take it up to Deletion Appeal. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 00:20, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Furbearingbrick, I have a friend that had an story here about GTA San Andreas some time back. It was about some "Valhalla Radio". You can't take it from the deletion log and put it into pastebin or Trollpasta wiki for me, can you? I don't have the exact name of the story, sadly. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 00:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for deleting my page for me :) I apologize again for the inconvenience. Merry Christmas! Sorry, forgot to sign. EternalAbyss (talk) 16:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) About my ban and i wan't to say sorry :) Hello FurbearingBrick: I was so sorry that i harrased people in chat that i wanted to post a photo of something of a meme. Since you blocked me i waited so many days to say sorry for annoy people on chat and you. Please don't block me again, i am on control. I won't annoy people,i promise Writen and the only legendary Wii gamer, Brauan1023ps P.S: Please be careful in the streets. Apology accepted. May Worm Jeff leave your brains un-nibbled, the Broken Glass Beast stay far away from your home, and The Glutton skip your address. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 00:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I've got a user named User:BladeCrossEXE who's wondering why there's a protection thingy on his pasta, The Wrath of the Titan. MooseJuice (talk) 01:07, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I just love your imagination. Making insects of person/monsters is not onyl original but also an evolution. I look forward to see more of these kind of pictures :3 hey dude um ima be a youtuber in a while if you could do me some art because ive seen some of yours its good my name would be robozoid so id need a robot doing somthing awsome and i need it to be a anomation not just a pic ok if you would plese its if your willing to do it for free that sound good respond quick ill sponser you for art -denim717/robozoid Too harsh? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DeletedContributions/Game231 I perma'd this user for posting something like that, and I'm thinking that I didn't put much thought into such. Is it deserving of such? Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 11:00, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Reduce the ban to 2 weeks, and we'll see what happens. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 11:02, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, done. Also, User:Taten is a sock of Marge. Wikia demonstrates its uselessness yet again. :v Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 19:04, December 25, 2012 (UTC) WHAT!? I have a beard. You just can't see it too well in that pic. Zmario 22:59, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Moar Vandalism People keep blanking their pages. I reported someone on the 24th for it and now I am reporting IAMSOAWESOME3 for it. *sigh* Tattling for the loss, I guess. TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Question about my page Hey I still have the "Warning notice" about bad grammar, spelling, etc. on my one page (Devil May Cry 4 Update 22.5.17), but I have gone through it and tried to fix things. Is there anyway that can be removed? I made sure to add the OC category as well. Thanks Ragiroth (talk)Ragiroth About Leptys... I'm not really complaining about him being "overpowered", I actually do feel that I could have toned him down a bit, to be honest. XD; But is there anyway I could get a second chance with Leptys on here? Or do you think you can help me with putting him on a different wiki site? Cuz, really, Creepypasta was the first option I had on making Leptys exist and I dunno where else to put him. So if you can either help me with tonning him down on this wiki, or putting him another wiki, that'd be greatly appreciated. ^^ JC-the-Hyena (talk) 20:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC)